Camping sucks
by givadid
Summary: just a nice oneshot about our two fave girls a bit AU in nature as doesn't really follow the series, to many deaths in that for my liking! R and R please first spashley fic


The sun shone into the room from the slits in the blinds lighting the bed in which two girls slept wrapped around each other. Ashley's eyes open, basking in the warmth of the morning, smiling, kissing Spencer on her temple stroking her arm lazily revelling in the memories from the previous evening. Filled with lovemaking and sweet caresses.

"Spence" she hears a muffled reply from the half asleep girl and her grin widens "Come on its 9am didn't you say you had to home by 10" Spencer opens her eyes fully now and turns angling her body towards her lover and shakes her head kissing Ashley's neck lovingly

"It can't be that time, I am to comfortable"

The brunette laughs a little then her breath gets caught in her throat as Spencer's hand runs itself over her breast grazing her nipple making it hard against the palm of the blondes hand.

Ashley looks down at the women who a moment ago seemed asleep and smiles at the mischievous look she finds on her face "Spencer Carlin are you trying to seduce me?" the remark laced with fake shock and a wide grin is replaced quickly with a look of desire as Spencer lowers her head taking in the already aroused nipple in her mouth releasing it slightly "is it working?"

Ashley nods unable to form words as Spencer begins to descend her way down the body that she has begun to know so well, her tongue dips lightly into the belly button and she hears a gasp above her as she strokes her hand lower teasing the inner thighs she finds, they open without protest and her fingers run gently between wet lips

"oh god, what you do to me" Ashley whispers her eyes closing tightly and the onslaught her body is receiving.

Spencer grins at these words and their mouths meet in a passionate kiss she moves away kissing the jaw below the mouth then the neck. Her hand on its own journey finds the source of moisture on those lips and she gently pushes in two fingers and Ashley's back arches loving the feel of her girlfriend skilled hands in her most intimate region.

Spencer moves again kissing her way downwards and Ashleigh continues to move about under her skilled hands, as a mouth suddenly reaches the apex of her legs and strokes her tongue across and already prominent cliterous "Fuck!"

Spencer looks up and can see that Ashley has now closed her eyes writhing above her, she takes the cliterous in her mouth her fingers curve slightly allowing more pressure on the spot which makes her lover breath the wonderful noises she can hear above her.

Ashley can feel the orgasm building up quickly and she pants and calls Spencer's name the feel on the tongue stroking her with the light sucking is all that she needs to push her over the edge and it explodes within her, her back arching.

This causes Spencer to wince, wondering if she may cause her girlfriend and injury one day but dismisses it as she licks the last few tremors of orgasm from the body that lays beneath her, she makes her way up kissing as she goes reaching the mouth which pulls her into a hungry kiss filled with passion and love.

"Shit!" Spencer jumps up and looks around hurriedly for her clothes leaving a shocked but sated Ashleigh lying on the bed with a small smile on her face "See I told you it was 9am" Spencer shakes her head and leans down to kiss the mouth that she doesn't want to leave "yeah...you did".

Ashley pouts now realising this wonder person, her lover, and best friend will be gone for a whole week

"Hey, why the sad look"

she lowers her eyes not wanting Spencer to know how pathetic she has gotten in their relationship

"Tell me"

She looks into baby blue eyes and is powerless to tell anything but the truth

"I'm just going to miss you"  
the smile that lights the face of the girl is enough for her to be pathetic for the rest of her days.

"I'm going to miss you too, you can still come you know, Mum invited you and everything" this results in an eyes roll from the other girl and Spencer can't help but chuckle lightly at it.

"Yeah sounds fun, a week camping trip with Paula, Arthur and Glen, even Clay managed to get out of it"

"No he really wants to go, but he has stuff he needs to do for school, you don't have that problem"

she adds on the end playfully causing her to receive a slight smack to the arm

"hey are you trying to say I have nothing more important to do"

"Me? Perish the thought"

"I'll have you know I have lots to do, I have a meeting with the record company tomorrow, I'll be so busy I probably won't even miss you" she says in a voice that betrayed her sarcasm immediately

"Good, because with all that endless family bonding I'll do, and all those hot forest rangers I won't miss you either" Ashley pouts now and fold her arms over her chest causing a involuntary laugh from Spencer

"Don't worry Forrest Rangers have nothing on the rock star I have in my bedroom"

"Good and don't you forget it, I don't want to have to kick any forest ranger ass when you get back"

there was a comfortable silence that descends as they looked happily in each others eyes content with their brief last moments together, Spencer looked at the clock sighing deeply "I better go, mum will kill me if I'm late she has been planning this trip for months"

Ashley nods and gets out of bed pulling her robe around her as they make their way to the door she pauses before opening the door shifting slightly from foot to foot, Spencer notices but doesn't push knowing the question would be asked "look I know it family bonding time and everything, but it will be ok for me to call right?" Spencer leans forwards placing a light kiss on the bruised lips she finds "Of course I want a call every night, I want to be updated with how my superstar is doing" she gets a grin and an eyes roll in return

"She'll be missing you" there is a look of vulnerability on her face now and Spencer heart aches slightly from this openness "Good, because I'll be missing her too" they kiss again and this time Ashleigh pulls away "Go women otherwise I'll be phoning Paula and telling her you've been kidnapped instead" Spencer laughs and turns away opening the door leaving Ashley alone to grin at their exchange.

--

The week for both girls went far too slowly, Spencer for one although did have a good time, could not get Ashley out of her thoughts and by Friday was excited to be going home.

"Spencer, have you packed mum wants us to get off first thing tomorrow, something about avoiding traffic" Spencer looked at glen he was covered in mud head to toe and she wondered briefly if he had showered the whole time they had been there.

"Yeah, but it wasn't me who delayed the trip because I hadn't packed" Glen rolled his eyes and hit her lightly on the shoulder

"Whatever, I am just passing on information" she nodded and pulled out her cell phone, "you seeing if Ashley has called again, it must have been... ooh thirty seconds since her last text, maybe she has forgotten about you"

"Buzz off, Jerk, just because your phone hasn't gone off once" he stood in front of her hand on his heart as if he had just been shot

"Ouch, and I thought you were supposed to be the nice one" he smiled at her and she laughed "Come on dinner should be ready, I think Dad is treating the family to a BBQ"

"yeah, because god knows we haven't had any of those so far, i think i am getting meat shakes"

"That is because you are a girl unlike us men who need nothing but meat to survive" he hit her again and she followed him back to their parents laughing at his attempts at running away from her.

--

Ashley looked at her phone again the last text she had received from Spence said that she was about to eat and she would call her when she went to bed, she sighed looking at the time knowing that that wouldn't be until another half hour or so.

The week had dragged even with the excitement of the record deal, which meant she was now going to be singer full time, but nothing compared to having the women she loved here to share it with. Ashleigh pick up the pen and note pad, which was next to her, bed and began try and jott lyrics down. Her dad had suggested this to her years early when she had first showed an interest in becoming a singer.

She couldn't really concentrate though her mind still absorbed in Spencer, her muse, the memories of their last night together floated around her mind, how they'd laughed at the movie Ashley and bought for them to watch, and then later how they had ignored the film altogether, simple being absorbed in each other. this was her inspiration she knew it and soon the pen began to make its way across the page.

_The moon lay over us both _

_Kissing down your body _

_I envy that moon it touches you so completely _

_Though it doesn't have your heart _

_That is for me and mine, yours _

she read back over the verse smiling with the thought of the women who she loved more than any thing else

_you hold me so softly _

_treat me like a china vase_

_i hold you harsh to me _

_never wanting to let you go _

_i'll hold you forever protect you from harm _

_it is the promise i will make you _

she was so caught up in this 'ode' to Spencer that she was momentarily startled when her phone began to ring, the ring tone revealing the caller immediately. She grasped at it pulling it to her ear.

"Hey you, I was just thinking about you"

"Good, because i was just doing the same, I miss you so much"

"I miss you like crazy, but in twelve hours you will be back in sunny L.A. and we will have the whole weekend to catch up"

"yeah i can't wait baby, don't you have meetings or anything though?" Ashley could tell that was asked in apprehension as well as the willingness to not hinder any plans that the record company had.

"Nope, my schedule is free i asked them if they could keep it that way, as my super hot girlfriend had been away all week and we needed to get... reacquainted" Ashley smiled at the laugh that came down the phone

"You didn't"

"Well not in those exact words...but pretty close" there was a pause and Ashley rolled her eyes at the prospect of what Spencer was going to say something selfless probably

"I'm glad, but Ash if you need to do something you should, I know how much the record deal means to you"

"Spencer it means nothing without you, and you are the plans for this weekend, no arguments ok" Spencer laughed again

"I think I kind of love you Ashley Davies" this caused a grin on the singers face

"Good, because I am totally in love with you, Spencer Carlin" they sat in silence momentarily enjoying the emotions that had passed between them

"How was the last day of Camp Carlin then?"

"It was good actually me and Glen found a rope swing near the lake and messed about there for most of the morning, then him and dad went hunting." Ashley furrowed her brow hating any talk of guns and hunting

"Did they catch anything?"

"God no, they don't even have a gun, they just go and look for creatures and take photos, Dad hates guns and would you trust my brother with a weapon" it was Ashley's tune to laugh now.

"No probably not, I have written a song for you though"

"Really? Sing it to me"

"I would but I only have to verses and no music, so it can wait until you get back i should have gotten further then"

"Ok then, I better go, I have to get up at five mum wants to get on the road early to avoid all the traffic, so I should be home by 9ish, can i come straight over?"

"Yeah that will be great you can wake me up, you have your key right?"

"Of course, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you"

"I love you too" the phone went silent and Ashley smiled to herself, placing the phone by the side of the bed and getting back to writing, happy in the knowledge that Spencer would be the first thing she saw tomorrow.


End file.
